


Orfeo

by skywaterblue



Series: West Wing Daemon Drabbles [7]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Crack, Crossover, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never actually be disappointed in your daemon. Supposedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orfeo

You can never actually be disappointed in your daemon. Supposedly.

Orfeo wasn't as beautiful as Margaret's chestnut Afghan, or as fitting as Bonnie and Ginger's terriers, nor was he as solid as Mrs. Landingham's retriever.

She had to admit that he had a certain grace, and his slender form was a fetching match to her own. She was far from the only person with a dog daemon working in DC, and his long stride made loping through hallways and up stairs to chase Josh around easy.

Still. No one would mistake Donna's ash blonde greyhound as a beautiful, interesting daemon.


End file.
